In recent years, Global Positioning System (GPS) has been widely used in navigation systems of various electronic devices, such as a mobile phone or a car, which receives satellite signals and locates the electronic device having a GPS receiver to determine the position of the electronic device based on the relative position of each of the satellites. Users may also use the navigation software in the electronic device to perform route planning and navigation operations. Generally, when the users want to move from a starting point to a destination, the navigation software may plan a route according to a specific algorithm to guide the users to know the direction of travel.
As the development of augmented reality technology has become more and more mature, navigation systems with augmented reality (AR) function have also been developed. A navigation system with AR navigation function can use satellite positioning, image recognition and map data to match the reality image acquired by a camera lens of the mobile phone, so that the virtual world on the navigation screen can be combined and interacted with scenes in the real world to generate a virtual guiding indication in the reality image to perform direction guidance to provide drivers with more intuitive guidance information.
However, although the navigation system with AR navigation function may provide the drivers with more intuitive guidance information, for existing navigation systems with AR navigation function, statuses in front of the vehicle will not be taken into consideration when the virtual guiding indications are superimposed on the reality image. When there is another vehicle in front of the vehicle, the guiding indication may obscure the preceding vehicle, such that the user may ignore the statuses in front of the vehicle and causes a collision accident when viewing the guidance information. In addition, some navigation systems with AR navigation function do not identify the drivable areas. Therefore, when the vehicle is driving in a complex road environment such as a multi-lane road, a three-dimensional road or the like, it will not be able to provide the correct guidance direction. In addition, current navigation systems with AR navigation function do not consider the proportional relationship between the guiding indication and pixels of the reality image in superimposing the guiding indication on the reality image, thereby making the guiding indication look like guiding to the sky. For example, when the vehicle is driving on a road with a height variation, the guiding line displayed by the guiding indication for navigation may look like a guiding direction toward the sky or below the ground and thus cannot accurately represent correct three-dimensional (3D) guiding indications. Therefore, the guiding indication displayed may have a gap with the actual scenery, and would result in the vehicle driver not clearly understanding the directions being guided in real time, thus causing inconsistency with the route to be navigated and the navigational purpose not being successfully achieved.